


Mistake

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mistake, humor?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈金相关，如题，请务必看到最后。





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

亲属接待室紧邻傲罗司，是整个魔法部最舒适的房间。金妮站在柔软的沙发边上，吸气，默数四下，呼气。

这间屋子这么舒适是有原因的。

“维吉尼亚·韦斯莱？”挽着优雅黑色发髻的女人——维罗妮卡？——对她说。

金妮点点头，她总是署名金妮·韦斯莱，这类错误很常见[1]。现在她没心思计较这种细枝末节。

“对你所失深表遗憾，维吉尼亚。”维罗妮卡眼神悲伤，口吻极尽安抚，仿佛面前是一只受惊的猫。

金妮闭上眼睛，吸气，默数四下，呼气。

“也许你想要坐下。”维罗妮卡温和、充满同情心地说，一杯热茶出现在她手中。

金妮不需要这个。

“带我去见他。”她生硬地说。

维罗妮卡镇静地掌控着局面，继续引她就座。“恐怕您需要稍等几分钟，还有一些程序性事项——”

她是在说清理，装点遗容，诸如此类。金妮咬死了牙关不让自己尖叫，哈利，全身苍白，躺在台子上，陌生人在他周围转来转去，忙着修补他的——他的身体，让他看起来像只是睡着了。

“——在您探视之前，有些文件需要您来签字。”

拖延时间的意图明显得快引人发笑了，就好像金妮不知道自己只是哈利的女朋友，而那些又厚又死板的玩意儿是给配偶准备的一样。

“您可以在阅读——”

她从维罗妮卡手里抓过它们，直接翻到每个需要签名的地方签下自己的名字。

“这样行了吗？”她尽可能礼貌地问。

万幸，维罗妮卡立刻弄明白了自己面前是什么类型的家属。她利落地收起了所有东西。

“请随我来。”

路人看清维罗妮卡便都垂下眼避开了，两人快步穿过长而苍白的走廊，金妮试图给自己注入力量。没——不，这不是没关系，一丁点儿都不是。但她早知道会有这么一天，哈利给自己树立了成百上千的仇敌，只要他们中的一个走点儿运——

维罗妮卡推开一扇死气沉沉的镶铁木门，一股气流扑面而来，不寒冷，也没有异味，却能让你立刻意识到这屋子停放过数不清的尸体。

这真的发生了。金妮想，哈利是他们中的一个了。

维罗妮卡停步看她是否迟疑，她没有。她还没见到哈利，他回到家之前她是不会哭的。

其他人早一步都离开了，金妮径直走向那张简朴的木床，床上有一具躯体，从头到脚盖着白色被单。

“请您做好心理准备。”维罗妮卡清声说，“处在这种状态下，您的丈夫看起来很可能与平日大不相同——”

“我他妈的见过死人。”金妮厉声说。

维罗妮卡没再说话，她一定应付过许多情绪激动的傲罗亲属，她的体贴和粗心大意真是对比鲜明。

金妮的手伸向被单，又握成拳头。她做不到。

“对不起，”她说，“能否请你……”

维罗妮卡点头，揭开了被单。

金妮的头脑霎时一片空白。

“什么。”她喃喃，盯着那张僵硬的脸。

维罗妮卡朝她靠近了一点，“我理解，如果您——”

“不，这……”她推开对方的手。

维罗妮卡继续温柔但坚定地阻拦她扑在床上大哭，但金妮并没有要靠近那具尸体的意思。

“不，我是说，”她终于重新组织起语言，“ _这谁？_ ”

恰在此时，罗恩的声音从他们身后传来。

“金妮！”他叫道，又压低嗓门，“你在这儿干嘛？”

罗恩一脸诧异，他的领子皱巴巴的，步态疲惫——但他听起来、看起来就是他自己，而不是那个看到哈利躺在海格怀里时悲愤怒吼的男人。

“我——”

金妮发出一个音节，然后她崩溃了。

“嘿！”罗恩冲到她身边，抚摸她的后背，转头质问维罗妮卡：“她怎么了？这里出了什么事？”

“我想刚才发生了个误会。”维罗妮卡有点尴尬但仍然镇定地说。

十分钟后，他们回到了亲属接待室。维罗妮卡离开去痛骂什么人了，金妮捧着她留下的热茶，紧紧靠在罗恩身上，仍然发着抖。

“……莫里斯叔叔，他参加过比利尔斯叔叔的葬礼，不过你大概已经没印象了。我多少算是他亲戚，虽然我们几乎不认识，而且我还二十个小时没睡觉，但你知道，韦斯莱大家族嘛，要是妈妈知道我在家族里死了人的时候不管不问，下次我回家准会禁止我吃布丁。肯定就是这么出错的：我说我要留下等着他老婆过来，新来的那个傻瓜碰巧知道我有个妹妹叫金妮，一看配偶那里写着维吉尼亚，就把消息发到你那边去了……”

罗恩一边说着，一边搂着他，亲吻她的头发，他的声音和体温令她安心。金妮感觉自己像是刚生了场大病。

“重点是，哈利没事儿，他好着呢。”罗恩继续念叨，“睡得少了点儿，不过谁不是呢，我们可不就是为了能好好加班才拯救巫师界？”

金妮笑了几声，她替那位维吉尼亚·韦斯莱感到遗憾，但庆幸一词远不足以形容她此刻的感受。

“有我看着那小子呢。他如果——我是说，有那么万分之一的可能性——哈利出了什么事儿，我保证，哪怕我断了条腿，我也会飞路到你面前自己告诉你。”罗恩举起空闲的那只手发誓，“不会让接待那边送什么鬼信，他们都是一帮蠢货。”

“你还是集中精力不要再弄断自己的腿吧。”金妮用胳膊肘顶他，“那可不好玩儿。”

罗恩咧嘴笑起来，这时接待室的门锁哗啦一响，哈利推开门，不等进来先把金妮从头到脚看个遍。

“出什么事了？”他显出了点茫然，“我刚和斯托里换了班，你说金妮怎么——”

红发一闪，金妮把他扑到门上，四肢缠住他的身体，吻得他透不过气。

“金妮——你这——”

“我爱你。”金妮炽热地说。

“那啥，不是我要扫兴。”罗恩给了他们一点时间，然后语气中立地说，“但是正牌维吉尼亚·韦斯莱可能再过几分钟就到了。接下来的事你们最好回家办。”

金妮仍然挂在哈利身上，抽空回了个头：“哈利病了，行吗？”

“没错，第二次让人以为你死了，这绝对值得来一次重感冒。”罗恩抱起胳膊，“现在他欠我两份任务报告。”

“什么？”哈利抗议道，但金妮用一些小动作让他迅速消了音，“行吧，咱们回家。但是过会儿——也许两个小时——你一定得告诉我出了什么事儿。”

“或者没出什么事儿，对不？”罗恩笑嘻嘻地说，往壁炉里撒了把飞路粉。

 

（全文完） 

 

[1] 吉尼维亚和维吉尼亚均可简称为Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> 想到这个梗就是因为听说早期的时候，不少同人写手以为金妮叫维吉尼亚（顶锅盖逃


End file.
